New Age of Beginnings
by SkybroWarrior
Summary: Hi, Welcome to my story. First time so please, don't hate on me to hard. Anyways, story about student Jerome Kensuingé who meets Ryuuko and together, will fight against Satsuki Kiryuuin and her school of Star students to find the real truth. Plus, on their journey make new friends and learn what is truly important in life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any Kill La Kill (*Wishes he had Ryuuko for real*) and wish Trigger well in the stuff, only own my ideas and story plot.**_

Walking out of Class K as Gamagoori chased the student, I watched as he proceeded to beat the living shit out of him. As he handed the One Star Suit to another One Star who appeared out of nowhere to take it away, he spotted me as I started to walk away. "Student of Class K, Jerome Kensuingé. Were you in league with that No Star who tried to harm the others of this school?" Gamagoori bellowed, turning towards me as I passed. "Please, spare me the thought. I'd rather lick Kiryuuin's boot then harm one of my fellow students. Besides, with the way this place is I am rather protective of the No Stars here because of the system she created." I said, turning away and pushing my hands lightly in my pockets as I walked towards the exit of the school. "W-Where are you going, Kensuingé!" I smirked as I said, " Anywhere but here. Not like you will stop me, my times done here for today. Got to home to help start dinner anyways. Say to the bitch for me, will you?"

I laughed as he tried to hit me for my insult. I knew Mako would be able to leave soon, so I made my way towards her house to help make dinner as promised. Knocking on the door, I meet Mr. Mankanshoku who greeted me with a slap on my shoulder and a warm smile, "Hello, Jerome. Good to see you here, the misses been talking all day about what you and her were doing tonight. Usually she does it alone, so by lended a hand you her night. Thanks, bud." I chuckled as he said that, nodding my head. "No problem, Mako should be here in a hour or so. We got time."

However, fate seemed to have other plans as the loud speakers around town flared to life as a voice shouted through them, "Hey, new girl! If you're listenin', in a hour from now your friend Mako Mankanshoku will be executed. It's your choice." I growled as Mr. Mankanshoku gasped out loud in horror. "Damn, my luck just had to break again." I muttered, before grabbing my Katana -Corsu, and running out the door to the school.

Minutes later, I arrived at the school to see a boxing arena in the court yard of the school with Three Star member Sanageyama and Two Star president of the boxing club Fukuroda standing in the middle of it. Mako was strapped to a table above a boiler full of oil used to fry food. I growled under my breath as I took in the area with my eyes. A crowd was already around the arena minutes after the notice was made, I could not help scowl at the fact the system made these students desperate for any entertainment that happened around the school.

I slowly walked forward towards the arena, thinking who they were after to do this. It seems that Mako befriend this new girl and they are now using her as bait to draw her out. Funny, not many escape here after something happen they don't like. As I continued to stride towards them, I saw Sanageyama notice me and go for his sword. However, Fukuroda noticed too and shouted at me, "So, you came. Not the one I was hoping for but Lady Satsuki does want you detained, so that's good for coming on you."

He then turned to the tower behind him and asked permission to fight me. Satsuki Kiryuuin nodded down to him from up there and directed her stare to me as he turn back also. Sanageyama bowed to her and stepped out of the ring as I jumped in. "Now," Fukuroda began, lifting his fists in the air, "let me show you the power of the Two Star Boxing Athletic Uniform!" He shouted, throwing his giant sized boxing glove at me. I smirked at him then jump over him and to Mako. I cut her bindings and gave her to her brother, Matoro.

However as I did, I heard a gasp from the crowd around me as I heard metal hit metal behind me. When I turned around, I saw a person in a cloak and hood block a sneak attack Fukuroda tried to do. As he moved back, I walked over to the person's side and said, "Thanks. Didn't think he stoop so low. I will pay ya back someday. But, if you are who I think you are mind giving me a hand?" The person, the girl who they wanted, gasped then nodded her head under her hood. Raising my sword, I dashed forward and begun assault .

As the fight continued, I learned two things. One, the girl's name is Ryuuko and Two, she has a Kamui that looks like a skimpy under-thing. Not that people minded, well except Ryuuko herself for the way she was blushes when her cloak was torn apart. I knew, however, that it was that way a propose because of the fact it is dangerous for it to cover the wearer completely in order to use its battle form to its full power.

Fukuroda made some comment about it and undid the chain on his pants that unshackled his advanced gloves. He hit Ryuuko's Kamui dead center. However, his gloves broke into pieces as I chuckled. Before he cover, I ran up to him and smash him hard over to Ryuuko who cut his uniform to pieces that she absorb into her Kamui. With Fukuroda out and done, Ryuuko picked him up and threw him as hard as she could up to Kiryuuin.

"Listen up, you will tell what I want to know or I'm going to come up there and beat it out of ya!" she shouted into the damaged microphone. I sighed and put a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention. It work, she looked at as I shook my head. " I think we've done enough for today. Let it rest until tomorrow. You look tired and bruised from this fight. Mako and I can take you somewhere to rest. Please," I said, taking my hand off her shoulder and holding it in front of her to take as I asked," come with me and trust me."

She looked down at my hand then back up into my eyes as she said, "Fine, but if you pull one stinkin' move on me; I'm gonna beat your ass so hard it will look like mince meat, ya got that ?!" I chuckled and nodded, still waiting for her to take my hand. She pushed it aside and started to walk away before felling to her knees outside the school. Mako rushed over to her as Ryuuko fell unconscious. I walked over to her, pushed Mako and Matoro away, and picked her up and started to carry her bridle style down to the Mankanshoku's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mrs. Mankanshoku and I were making dinner when I heard a commotion in the back where Ryuuko was resting. I sighed as I heard Mr. Mankanshoku being thrown around, probably being his pervert self again. I heard soft screaming that sounded like Ryuuko as I walked to the room.

However, Mako seem to beat me there as I came in and saw Ryuuko bowing to Mr. Mankanshoku and saying sorry. I laughed lightly as I handed him a towel to him. "You need to stop doing that you know, it is not good for your health Mr. Mankanshoku. I may not be a doctor like you, but I can tell you that you really should knock it off."

He wiped his face and said, "First off, I told ya kid call me Barazou. You're practically been family now for three years, and Two your right." I chuckled and turned to Ryuuko to help her up.

She look at my hand then at my face with a glare. I sighed and said, "Still don't trust me. I gave my word to help you and I will. Now, til death. I know I didn't really explain but you were about to pass out up there so I did it quickly. You can trust me, just take my hand." She growled, but took my hand and I pulled her up.

As I turned away, I failed to notice that she was blushing again and that she was looking at my arm oddly. Walking down the hall, I bow to Mr. and Mrs. Mankanshoku before grabbing a plate full and walking outside then on the roof. I whisper thanks then slowly chow down.

Being up here was really peaceful to me after years of fight to survive before coming here. I still fight, but not every day to keep my life. Things could have been worse when I got here, but when I met Mako my life took a turn for the better. She took me in with her family and they took care of me, fed me, looked after me when I was sick, and clothed me. They became my true family after all my years of loneness when my first family died to the world around us. Months have passed sense they took me in and I have done everything I can to protect them as best as I could. Looking up into the sky, I think about what has happened recently.

Ryuuko is someone that seems had a harsh and shit life like me when she was younger. I didn't know why, but something seem to call to me when we first met in that arena. I had the strangest sense that we knew each other from long ago, but I knew that was not possible because I never knew anyone like her before now.

Shaking my head to clear it, I chuckled to myself as I continued to think about the possibly of Ryuuko could like me back the way I felt about her. Suddenly, I heard the door close to the house below and footsteps up where I was. Looking up, I see the girl of my thoughts appear behind me on the edge of the roof.

She look around and said, "Huh, didn't except you to be up here. Figured you head back to your place for the night."

I sighed and turned my gaze back up to the night sky as I said, "I have. I live here as well."

I heard her gasp of surprise as I continued to speak, "Never had a easy life since my family's death years before this place. When I got here, Mako invited me to this place and asked if I would like to stay since I had nowhere else. I said sure and been living here ever since. Besides, this is where I sleep anyways." I pointed to the bed above us a ways.

"So, why did ya help me today? I mean, from what I seen here so far, not many give damn about other around here." She asked while sitting down away from me.

I looked back up to the sky and thought. "Well, " I began, choosing my words as best I could, " I did it because one Mako and her family mean a lot to me and Two, " I stopped and looked at her before saying, " something about you made me make up my mind. Whether it is good or bad, that is still in question."

I stood up and slowly walked over to her as not to provoke her. " Something about you wants me to trust you, so I am. Do you? " I asked, looking her dead in the eye.

She stood there in front of me for a few minutes before nodding her head. I gave her a small smile and moved back to my plate.

" Anyways, what brings you up here? They too much for you? " I asked, looking at the stars.

" You could say that, not used to all the commotion. " She said, chuckling softly.

" Know how you feel, happened when I first came here too. " I said, turning to look at her. " Hey, almost forgot to ask but where did you get that Kamui? "

" What is that? " She asked, puzzled by what I asked. I just pointed at her outfit as it looked at her then me.

" _You know what I am? A Kamui?_ " avoice said, coming from her direction.

I looked around for the source of the voice, before I hear, " _Ryuuko, he heard me._ "

Where is that coming from, I look again and focus on the clothes on her. " Did your Kamui just talk? " I asked, looking from it to her and back again.

Ryuuko stare at me with disbelief and slight anger, which I don't know if it was directed at me or something else.

" What do you know about Senkensu? What is he? Why does he change into that skimpy outfit? " She asked heatedly.

" I can answer some, but not all of them, ok? "

Ryuuko stared at me with a glare before she nodded and sat down on the roof's edge.

" Now, here's what I know. "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ryuuko look at me, glaring as I thought what I could tell her without giving her too much info to freak her out. I sigh as I looked into the sky.

" To answer your first question, your Kamui that you call Senkensu I believe, " I paused to look back at her who nodded her. " is made of a alien substance called Life Fibers. Their ultimate goal, to use earth as a breeding ground to make more of themselves. "

I paused again to let it sink into her head, turning my gaze back to the stars. 'Huh, who knew alien beings would plan to use us as energy. It's almost sad, they can't live on their own so they conquer and planet then use it to help it grow. However killing the planet in the process. ' I thought, staring at the stars.

I turn my head back to Ryuuko and continued, " For your second question, Senkensu is a Kamui. Clothing made of 100% of Life Fibers. It, I mean, he allows you to wear him in order to boost your strength. Not many can wear one such as him, so people don't mass produce them. At least the Kiryuuin family doesn't. " I paused once more to sigh and reached behind me for my dinner cup, which still had some of my drink left.

Gulping it down, I turn my gaze from Ryuuko to Senkensu. " Senkensu, listen to me. What I said before about what the Life Fibers are here to do, you won't do that. If my memory is correct, Ryuuko's father; Doctor Isshin Matoi made you from scratch after modifying your Life Fibers. My guess is that he made you for Ryuuko and only her. "

Senkensu's eye widen as Ryuuko looked at me in shock. " You mean, that my father wanted me to have this. Made Senkensu for me to fight against the very thing he is, to save the world. "

I looked at her while thinking, then said, " Could be, there must be something about you that he used to make sure no one but you could wear him properly. Not completely sure what happens to anyone who wear Senkensu however I can only think it would be terribly bad. "

I shook my head as I looked back into the sky. The moon was high in the sky now, most likely meaning it was close to midnight. I turned to her and said, " Listen, I think it is close to midnight. So, I think I will hit the hay. We can talk tomorrow after school, I will be here when you return. "

I stood up and popped my joints, feeling relief after sitting there for so long. I reached down to help Ryuuko up and for once, she did not protest. Taking my hand, I pulled her to her feet and said, " Now, off to bed with ya. Good night and sleep well. "

Ryuuko just nodded as she turned to leave, but stopped and asked, " How about my last question? "

" Tomorrow. " I said, simply.

She slowly nodded and dropped off the roof. I could not blame her for being shocked, she has so many questions and so few answers that it is overwhelming to her straight facts for once. Plus the fact that it was something she probably wasn't really ready to hear. To think you are different is one thing, To be told you are is another.

I lay down on my cot and stare at the night sky as I thought what the next day will bring.


	4. Chapter 4 (Pt 1)

Chapter 4 (Pt 1)

The next day I awoke to Mako yelling about how Ryuuko needed to wake up before they late to school. I sighed, some things never change yet some things do.

Shrugging on my uniform shirt, pants, and jacket. I climb off the roof and wait next to the door. Not a minute later, Mako and Ryuuko come rushing out. Well, it was more like Mako was dragging a sleepy Ryuuko to school. I could not help but chuckle slightly, it never ceases to amaze me how Mako and her family work like they do.

As we walk into school, Mako was just about to tell Ryuuko something before I felt projectiles heading towards us. Moving quickly, I move in front of them just in time to feel hard tennis balls hit my body.

Due to the force behind them, I staggered a bit before shaking it off and looking to where they came from.

The tennis club was in a line in front of with the head being Omiko Hakodate, the captain of the club itself. ' Great, this is NOT what I needed this morning. ' I thought, staring at the girl harshly.

" Hey, what's the big idea here?! " Ryuuko shouted from behind me.

Omiko chuckled before saying, " So, you're the new girl who disrespected Lady Satsuki. Nice to meet ya, I'm captain of the Girl's Tennis Club, Omiko Hakodate. " She then looks at me and scowls, saying " Well, if it isn't the one destroyed our winning streak. "

I chuckled darkly, before saying " Because you did not play fair, neither did I. "

Omiko shook her head then looked back at Ryuuko and Mako with a smirk on her face. " To answer your question, we were just purging the girl. "

Ryuuko ground her teeth and asked, " Oh, yeah? What she do that was so wrong? "

Omiko just waved her hand back and forth, saying " The girl failed to come to practice yesterday, and anyone who doesn't gets the one hundred and ten million cannon ball serve. However, you aren't even in the club so butt out."

Ryuuko shouted back, " but, she couldn't have because she beening held hostage by that boxing guy! "

Omiko just shrugged, and said " She had to have special permission for that. Begin. "

Just like that, the line of girls behind her launched their tennis balls at us. This time, Ryuuko blocked their attacks.

" Mako, Jerome go on ahead. Before you are late to class. " Ryuuko yelled, still blocking the shots.

I felt confected , do I listen or do I stay? I looked her in the eyes and saw that she was asking me to trust her. Mako had already left as I turned to leave as well.

" Alright, I will leave you to it. Just try not to get hurt too badly, I'm afraid of what would happen if Mr. Mankanshoku tried what he did last time. " I said, looking at her with a soft smirk on my face.

" If he does, I still beat his ass. No one messes with me like that! " Ryuuko said, looking at me with one of her own soft smirks.

I waved goodbye to her as I walked around to my classroom.

Hours pass since then and the lunch siren rang. Packing my stuff up for the day, I leave my classroom only to bump into the next doors homeroom teacher of Class K. Mr. Aikurō Mikisugi.

" Sorry, kid. I'm sort of a hurry here. " he said, pushing his way past me. Remembering that Ryuuko shares classes with Mako in his class, I speed up to follow him.

' Something's wrong if he is worried, and I have a bad feeling that it is about Ryuuko. Been feeling like this the whole time since I left her. Man, I should have stayed and helped. ' I thought as I followed him through school.

Sometime later, I got restless following him and decided that he has done enough so I would go the rest. He has led me to the sewer under the school, searching for something or someone.

' Damn, now I know something happened to Ryuuko when I left. I shouldn't have left her alone! ' I thought, watching as Mikisugi continue to walk. ' I need to get pass him, but how? He would notice if I tried. '

Looking around, I see a good size rock laying broken from the walls around us. ' Yes, this should do. ' I thought, throwing the rock around the ground near him. As he turned around, I quickly run past him and hid behind a wall down the way he was going.

Making sure he didn't see me, I run ahead more and waited to see if he would chase me. When nothing happened, I shrugged and began looking around harder.

" She has to be around here somewhere. " I whispered to myself, scanning the area around me hard. Finally, I came to a junction where the water dropped lower down and curved. Hanging be the straps on her guitar case as the water around her rushed past, was Ryuuko.

She was unconscious and beaten up, by the looks of her bruises. I sigh in relief as I unlodged her case and softly pulled her from the water's edge. Cradling her body in a bride's carry, I hurriedly make my way out of the sewers.

A hour later, Ryuuko woke up on my mat yelling " SENKENSU! "

" Hey, take it easy. I don't know what happened but finding you beat up can only mean that you didn't make the fight. Are you okay ?" I asked, calming her as best I could.

Ryuuko shook her head as I handed her a glass of fresh water. She grabbed it gently from me and slowly drank her fill, handing the glass back to me.

" Where am I? How did I get here? " Ryuuko asked, turning to me as she felt her body. As she did this, I grabbed some of the grub I cooked up earlier for her.

" How do feel Ryuuko? " I asked again, handing her some of the food. She takes it and looks up at me.

" Like shit, but thanks for asking. How did I get here? " Ryuuko asked, going to take a bite of the food.

" Well, I really just carried you up here. Only place I could think of without bothering others. Found you in the sewer hanging by the strap of your guitar case there. What happened to you that put you there? "

She didn't answer because she was stuffing her face with my food. Chuckling softly, I wait until she is done.

" Wow, this is super good! Who made this? " Ryuuko asked, turning to look at me. I just raise my hands with a soft smile on my face. Her eyes go wide as she looks down to her bowl, then quickly looks back up and pushes it back to me saying, " More please? "

I nod with a small smile as I take her bowl and refill it. "Sure, wow. Nobody ever was this happy to eat my cooking before. " I said, watching Ryuuko eat her second bowl.

" Why? This is really good, who wouldn't want more? " Ryuuko asked, eyeing staring at me. I just shrug as I stare back.

"Now, can you tell me what happened to you? Why did I find you in the sewers in the first place." I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

Ryuuko looked away, blushing as I heard her say " That Two star bitch kicked my ass, is what happened. Senkensu didn't wake up when I tried to, left me . . . "

" He needs blood, yours to be precise. "

"What! He needs my, my blood? " Ryuuko asked, shocked and freaked.

I sighed, taking out a small syringe I borrowed from Mr. Mankanshoku earlier. " Look, don't freak out. I need you to let me do this. Hold still for a moment."

Ryuuko's eyes widen as I moved closer to her with it in hand. She protested, but in the end I got the blood. " Now, to show you. Like I said, he needs your blood to awaken. So let's wake him up. "

Putting some blood on to Senkensu, he immediately began to move. "More! MORE! FEED ME MORE BLOOD! " he shouted, moving against Ryuuko's body.

Ryuuko blushed hard as she said, " So that's why. But I don't have any means to wake him up. How will I do it later when I need to?

I thought about that as she kept on eating. " I think I might know what it is, but I don't have one that you need. It's called a Seki Tekkō, it allows that user to draw the blood required to power Senkensu. However, you need one that is personally made for him. " I said as I thought about it harder.

" So, do you know where one may be? I don't want to have to carry that needle around all the time, besides, " She shook slightly as she looked at the needle by her, " I hate needles."

I sighed before standing up and looking out into the sky. " I think I know of one's location, but I don't know if you would like to talk to him now. "

" Who? " Ryuuko asked, looking up at me with curious eyes.

" Aikurō Mikisugi, your homeroom teacher. The way he has been watching you makes me think he knows something, something that could possibly be related to your dad. However, " I paused, seeing that Ryuuko was starting to get angry, " He also may not and is just a pervert. Either way, talking with him is probably the best thing to do right now. "

Ryuuko huffed, but quickly let out her anger as she held out her hand. I blinked for a moment before helping her up. This time, noticing the blush run across her face.

" Well if we have no choice, then let's go find him. " She said, looking at me in the eyes with her blush still raging across her face.

I smiled as I nodded and turned to walk off the roof. As I began to walk, I felt something warm and soft push against my back. I go to turn, but it forces me to continue facing forward.

Then I heard, " Look, I want to thank you for coming to find me down there. Not many people would having just met the person day before. So, I show that I appreciate what you did, I means a lot to me. Plus, I wanted to say that I felt the same way you did. W-when you told me about how you felt when we first met. It's like we met before but not. "

I smiled as Ryuuko continued to talk and hug me. I reached around behind me and put my hand on her head, then began to comb them through her hair.

It was soft, softer than one would think when one would look on at her hair. The hair ran through my fingers like water, but felt pleasant to hold. I turned my head slightly to see her and smiled at her again.

Then I said, " It's okay, Ryuuko. No thanks needed. Even if I didn't meet you, I still would have look anyways. Besides like I said; where you go, I go. "

Ryuuko blushed harder at my words, but did not let go. When she did, she would not look at me in the face after.

" Now come on, Let's go and find him, Aikurō Mikisugi."

 _ **An: Hey there everyone, sorry that I took me this long but I will try harder to get these out quicker so just bear with me here. No this is not on stop or anything, just didn't have lots of time to write. Hope ya'll enjoy and any comments on this story is great, Just no hurtful flames please.**_

 _ **Next, Ryuuko and Jerome go to find Mikisugi and beat the captain. What will happened next after? Stay tuned . . .**_


	5. Chapter 4 (Pt 2)

Chapter 4 (Pt 2)

The walk to his house was not a long one, but I could tell that Ryuuko was not looking forward to this visit. I knew kind of how she felt, going to meet the weird guy who has been watching you like a stalker. It gives me the shivers just thinking about it.

Anyways, upon reaching his door, Ryuuko didn't even knock. She just bust the door open and called out "Alright, Mikisugi. Where are you? "

" Someone's angry, but why come to little old me? " a voice said, appearing out of nowhere. Mikisugi walked out of his home living room with casual ease.

Ryuuko growled at him, before asking " What have you been hiding and where's the Seki Tekkō?"

He shrugged before saying, " What makes you think that I have that, whatever you call it? I'm just your teacher? "

Ryuuko just got angrier and leaped at him with her sword. Mikisugi let her pass, but shot something at her back. I quickly reached forward to block them and felt my hand then arm freeze.

" Ugh, what the hell? Needles? Really, Mikisugi? " I asked, pulling them out of my hand and feeling it relax again.

He just raised his eyebrow at me in wonder as Ryuuko took the light of the conversion again.

"What the hell is your problem?! All I want are answers and you can't even do that! Why are you people so complicated? " She yelled at him, standing in front of me glaring at Mikisugi.

He sighed, before gesturing us inside his place and turning to walk away. Ryuuko and I looked at each other, both of us unsure of what to do.

" What are you doing? Get in here, before someone wonders why. " Mikisugi said, standing by the door and waiting.

" Fine, but one move and you are toast! You hear me?! " Ryuuko glared, letting me go first after him.

Soon, we were sitting on Mikisugi's make-ship couch, held up by magazines and books. Looking around, his home wasn't much. Walls were stained by the sun glares through the window, small TV set in front of the couch, small kitchen, bathroom and other basic needs and wants in here.

" Now, are you going to answer my questions or are you just going to continue playing silent? " Ryuuko asked, impatiently balancing the sword with her foot.

Again, Mikisugi sighed and ran his hand through his hair; pulling off his glassing and losing his stubble as he did. " Look, I understand you want answers. But, you have to prove to me that you deserve them first. Defeat the tennis ball captain, Ōmiko Hakodaté, first. Then we will see. "

His shirt started to fall away, showing us his bare chest and nipples. Which started to glow purple for some odd reason.

Ryuuko looked angry and put out, but said in a resigned voice " Fine, so I'll go beat the chick. But you better tell me after, got it?! " Then she looked at me and said, " Let's go, he is not going to talk. So let's just go now. "

I nodded and moved to get up, but my mind thought about the other thing that we needed. Turning to him, I asked " Where's the Seki Tekkō? You know she needs it, right? "

Mikisugi clicks his fingers together as he turns to his bookshelf. " Sorry, almost forgot that. Here, it should help let the blood flow easier now. "

Ryuuko takes it and walks out the door, with me right behind her. Walking up to school; surprising me, Ryuuko takes my hand again. I look down to our hands then to her, face blush hard she turns to me and looks me in the eyes.

I shrug with a grin on my face, blushing just as hard as her. I squeezed her hand, letting her know that I don't mind. She gently squeezed back, saying that she was okay too.

The walk didn't take that long, but it felt longer because of the fact that it was supposedly afternoon school classes. When we got in, we could clubs doing their thing; playing, training, and then some. Looking around, I spot the tennis club all around this one point throwing countless serves at something.

It was then, that I realized who it was. Mako was being beaten by the tennis balls as she was tied to a vertical pole. Ryuuko let go of my hand and raced over to them, blocking the rest of the shots.

" That's enough. No more hurting her. " Ryuuko said, coolly. I began to untie Mako as Ōmiko Hakodaté walked forward.

" So you came back, ready for round two. Beating are free of charge too, so don't worry about pain." She said, pointing her huge racket at her.

" As if, this time I gonna knock ya'll all on your asses! " Ryuuko shouted back, hand on the pin of her glove.

Just before she activated it, I said to her, " Ryuuko, remember. Senkensu is to be worn by you, stripping like that is how he gets close. Getting embarrassed is natural; but if you let that control you, you won't be able to be fully combat ready. Besides, your body is beautiful. Why hide it? "

Ryuuko stared back, shocked at what I said. Before blushing hard, but smiling and activated the sequence.

It was quick, fast, and full of stars. In a heartbeat, she had changed into battle mode.

However, Hakodaté just had to taunt her by saying " Wow, that looked painful and embarrassing for a stripper. "

Ryuuko growled and shot back, " Oh bit me, at least I don't have my name sold to someone else now. "

 _ **(AN: I realize that it isn't a good retort, but I only was able to think of this line. Sorry if it sucks, just putting it out there.)**_

Hakodaté glared at Ryuuko as she changed her glass magnifying eye piece. " One hundred and ten million serve! " she shouted, her team lining up behind her and hitting the balls at us.

Ryuuko waited until they were close, then cut them to pieces. Smirking at her opponent, Ryuuko got ready for the next move. =ground her teeth at the display and moved to do something else.

However, at the last second Sanageyama yelled " Fault, you are disqualified new girl. "

" What?! " Ryuuko yelled, wonder how.

" Sure you blocked the attack, but cutting the balls into pieces is against the rules of tennis. So, you lost. " He said, a smirk on his face.

" Yeah right, that's made up and you know it, Sanageyama! " I said, staring at him as Ryuuko looked even more confused.

" Sure, we are on a tennis field. And, yes Ryuuko blocked them tennis balls. However, you missed key facts. One, there was no tennis match told to the concerned party playing against your student." I said, listing the facts on my fingers as Sanageyama paled and glared at me.

" Two, even if the match was called. There is no pointed out referee. Sure, you could say that you were it, but again you did not say if you were so the match can't be called on by rules. " I was smiling now, letting it sink in to him.

Sanageyama's eyes were twitching as he watched me, his teeth grinding in his mouth. I continued with my last fact ," and Three, as there was no appointed and known referee at the time. The rules were open and free, therefore their match was good and fair. Besides, neither of the parties said that the rules apply in these "GAME" as you call it. "

I then looked back at her and Mako, both stared at me in awe as I battled Sanageyama in words. Mako's eyes sparkled as she looked at, glee and happiness written across her face. Ryuuko looked impressed that I went toe to toe with him in words. I smiled as I bowed and turned back to him to finish my battle.

However, at that moment did Satsuki Kiryuuin click her heels down on her perch and say, " The match will happen, even if Matoi did not agree. But the rules will be fair, that you have my word on."

" Damn, forgot she may do something. Sorry Ryuuko, I tried. " I sighed, looking put out as a tennis court was erected up quickly around us.

Ryuuko pat my shoulder as I shook my head, and said " It's okay, that was good. Not many people can say that they battle him in words and almost won. Besides, I really don't mind it just surprised me is all. Thanks for trying, I appreciate it. "

I nodded my head as I watched a crowd form in the stands around us. " Now, go sit down and watch me kick her ass all the way to moon. " Ryuuko said, smirking a little. I returned the smile and walked away.

The match started off good, but like any sports game in the Academy the game went bad in minutes. Ryuuko was trying hard, but her racket wasn't good enough and kept failing her more than once. The last lost was even more bad.

Ryuuko went to block the shot sent her way, but as she did the ball ran up her racket and arm then hit her in the face. Sending her flying back onto the spiked wall, upside down hanging by her stocked legs. The faces of the men and women near Ryuuko were blushing hard as they all looked at Ryuuko's underside.

" Hey, look again and see what happens. It's indecent, you asses. " I yelled at them, flashing my sword tip in the light. Most saw this and quickly looked elsewhere. I sighed, walking over to her and pulling her up off the wall.

" Hey, are you okay. You good to keep going? " I asked, looking her up and down for major injuries. Ryuuko blushed at my worriedness but shook her head.

" I'm good. I'm going to keep playing, but I don't know what to do. This racket is useless against her, and the match is almost over. What do I do? " She asked, looking up at me while glancing at the court.

" _May I suggest something here?_ " Senkensu said, speaking up.

" What did you have in mind, Senkensu? " Ryuuko asked, looking down at her Kamui.

His eye was looking at her scissor blade as he said, " _Use your scissor blade, Ryuuko. It's our only chance against her now._ "

I nodded my head, thinking it over in my head, " Yeah, it's the only option you have now. You ready? "

Ryuuko nodded as she looked over to Mako who was comically resting on it. " Mako, my scissor! "

Mako instantly woke up and pride the blade out of the wall and threw it at her, who caught it easily.

String detached from her mini skirt and wrapped around the handle of the weapon, ready to use now. Hakodaté pointed at the blade and shouted , " That's not . . . "

She trailed off as I held my hand in the air, " Let me say this, what are you using? Is that a regular racket you have? No, it's not, so shut it about your nonsense. "

After that, Ryuuko proceeded to beat the shit out of her. Me and Mako cheered her on as she ended her fight, embarrassing Hakodaté as she hung naked on one of the spikes on the wall.

"Is that all, man talk about being a sore loser." Ryuuko said, trilling around her sword.

Mako was jumping around saying, " Ryuuko did it, she did it! "

I walked up to her and said, " Great job there, Ryuuko. That's what I'm talking about. And good job Senkensu. "

Ryuuko looked down at him as he looked up at me, " _Thank you, Jerome. Not many would understand that Ryuuko isn't by herself when we are worn together._ "

I put my hand on her shoulder and nodded, " Alright, let's go home. "

However, other plans had been made for us as we turn and see Sanageyama and a row of One Star students behind him blocking our way out.

" It's not over yet, you little bitch. " Sanageyama said, arms out ready to fight.

Then the voice of Satsuki Kiryuuin said behind him, " Enough Sanageyama, it's done. Leave it be for now. "

The One Stars and Sanageyama were surprised as they bowed quickly shouting "Milady"

" So you decided to come off that high tower of yours to talk or what? " Ryuuko asked, leaning on her sword by me.

" I just wanted to say congratulation on beating the tennis captain, no more or less. " Satsuki said, looking at her with a cool expression.

Ryuuko growled before saying, " Why do you people always do things the hard way, it's just a simple question! Did you or did you not kill my father, if not then who? "

However, I saw a flash of metal glare in the sun as Ryuuko talked and watched in slow motion as it moved closer to her. Instincts blared in my head as I quickly moved to counter. Angling my blade, I let the other blade bounce off from its cutting path.

" Hmm, so you saw that. That means that you have some impressive skills and sight. Good, but that was barely anything compared to what I can really do. Like to test me, Jerome Kensuingé? "

" Sure, " I said, looking back to Ryuuko and winking, ", I can't let Ryuuko have all the fun now. Here and now is good, when you are ready. "

Satsuki nodded and pulled her blade again, readying to attack. I simply raised my sword to eye level and focused on my battle-honed instincts. As she swing her first strike, it moved fast and wide. However, as before I saw time slow to a crawl, letting the sword move normally at me. I ready myself and parry her attack. It hit hard, but like I thought it would. I released our blade-lock and swing at her this time, going for the waist area. She blocked it at the last second, and bounced it back at me.

Swing after swing after swing sounded, being blocked countless times be me or her. No matter how many times she swing, I always stopped it before it got close. Then she could only block my swings at the last moment, making it hard to cut at me. With my knowledge and instincts, most times I could defeat my enemies. But I knew that it is not everything in a fight, Satsuki can confirm it.

Finally, after many more swings and hits, I caught her sword's guard and spun it into the air. My sword reached for her throat but stopped before it hit her, the sound of her sword hitting the ground echoing in the background.

Satsuki held her hands up in defeat before stepping backwards from me, " Good fight, you are a great warrior. You fight well, Jerome Kensuingé. "

I slid my sword back into its sheath as I slightly bow to her, " You aren't too bad yourself, Satsuki Kiryuuin. " I turned back and walked towards Ryuuko and Mako, " Come on, let's head home. "

Both nodded as I walked on, waiting for what tomorrow may bring.

" _Wonder what's gonna happen next, I better be ready . . ._ "


End file.
